Kissing in the Rain
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Gruvia Fluff Fest: A distressed Juvia runs out in the middle of a rain storm. Will a certain someone be able to cheer her up? Gruvia. Fluffy OneShot. AU. Collab with tumblr user Lindak07 .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hiii, everyone!**

 **My waifu, _Lindako7_ on tumblr, and I did a collab for Gruvia Fluff Fest entry, _Kissing the the rain._**

 **She drew amazing art for this fic so go check it out on her blog (Lindako7 .tumblr . com)- remove the spaces when typing it in ^^**

 **Hope you all like this!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

It was one of those dark and dreary evenings, where the rain hit the ground so hard, almost as if it were trying to crack it open and Juvia decided to run out of Lucy's house and right into the line of fire; the warzone of rain.

Tears blurred her vision. How could she have been so stupid to think Gray-sama would want to go to the school gala with her?

The look on his face when she had asked and Natsu outburst of laughter…Her heart hurt.

She couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain cascading down her puffy cheeks. The bitter cold rain kissed her skin with a searing passion causing her cherry blossom-pink dress to soak within seconds, clinging to her curvy figure like a second layer of skin.

What miserable weather to match her miserable mood.

Somehow, Juvia took comfort in it; the sky was sad just like she was.

"Oiii, Juvia!" a voice called out. A voice that made the frigid blood in her body melt into icy waters. Surely it was only a figment of her imagination because there was no way Gray-sama would—"Why would you run out without an umbrella, stupid?"

The cool, pouring ran no longer danced upon her body. Her eyes shifted upwards to see a warm, maroon covering. _An umbrella?_ she wondered as a calming scent of frost and mint over took her senses. "Gray-sama?"

She turned around slowly, afraid that this was just some kind of hallucination brought upon by the freezing rain.

But it was not a hallucination; Gray stood there with his cheeks reddened, probably from chasing after her—or maybe he was blushing from being _this close_ to Juvia—her face instantly flamed up from the thought—"Why are your cheeks all red? Do you have a fever? Tch, that's what you get for running out in the middle of a storm like that." Though his tone was discerning; his cool, droopy eyes hinted something else, something _foreign._

"Ahh n-no! Ju-Juvia was—"

"Here," Gray cut her off, keeping his eyes trained straight ahead, but his hand held out the hook of the umbrella.

"Ehh?" Juvia gaped, unsure what he was asking.

"Oi, did your brain turn to ice or somethin'?" he halfheartedly scoffed while his free hand gently cupped one of Juvia's trembling hands.

His hand felt a bit rough from all his calluses, but also, " _So…warm…_ " her voice murmured along with her irregularly beating heart.

He gently guided her hand to the handle and then his long fingers curled over her tiny ones to make her grasp on to it.

"See? Not that difficult," he said lowly, looking her directly in the eyes.

Her breathing process failed, leaving her only to nod out a simple _yes_ with only one thing on the back of her mind; _Gray hadn't removed his hand from hers._

And then he did something that made Juvia's heart stop.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest, allowing her to fully breathe in his unique scent. "You looked cold," he carelessly droned.

"Gray-sama is warm…" she inaudibly murmured, feeling her heart beat along with the pitter-patter of the rain.

"So why did you run off like that?" Gray asked. "Was it because Assflame was actin' like an ass?"

"No," she dropped her head shamefully.

"Anyway," he continued, "you never let me answer your question."

Juvia's head snapped back up, meeting Gray's imperturbable, yet calculated stare. "Juvia thought—"

He cut her off and said, "Sure. I'll go with you to the dance. Not like I have anything better to do…"

"But-but-but Juvia thought—" Her stuttering words were interrupted by a pair of warm, gentle lips caressing her frozen ones. Her blue eyes were wide open out of pure astonishment, she couldn't believe it.

Seriously, this had to be another one of her vivid daydreams.

There was no way Gray-sama was kissing her—in the rain—like in one of those romantic shoujo mangas Lucy had leant her.

But the way her heart was racing… _Doki doki…_

She sunk into the kiss, wrapping her petite around his waist, reveling in the feel of his flexing back muscles as he deepened the kiss with such intense icy, passion.

It was real and Juvia was encaptivated. Encaptivated by the warmth of Gray's lips, by the feel of his arms wrapped around her, by the beautiful purplish, bluish hue that colored her vision thanks to the bushes of hydrangea flowers, and by the gentle song of the rain.

Gray pulled back with his cheeks tinted a deep crimson as he let go of her body and shrugged as though to blow off the entire event, "Your lips looked cold."

"Gray-sama…kissed Juvia?" the stunned girl brought one of her now-trembling hand up to her lips to lightly touch the lingering heat as if to give her more proof of its realness. " _Kiss..."_ Her head spun, just like the rest of the world as she felt her legs give out.

"WHOA, JUVIA!" Arms wrapped around her within seconds, catching her frail, dank body. "OI, OI, JUVIA! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

She gazed up at him with lolling eyes, watching the way the rain drizzled down on his raven, black hair, flattening it.

If it was even possible, Gray-sama looked _hotter_ , unable to move her eyes from him, watching a couple of stray droplets drip from his chin and down his bare, well-sculpted chest—Her eyes nearly tripled in size, "Gray-sama…your shirt?"

"Heh?" he removed his stare from her eyes over to his chest. "THE HELL? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Gray-sama is so bold!" she swooned, wrapping her arms around Gray's bare waist.

"H-Hey, stop that!" he choked, shaking the umbrella a bit so that the rain hit them. "Ah we better get out of this before we both end up sick."

"Okay," Juvia contently sighed, not releasing her hold on him.

"I'll walk you home," he muttered, keeping one sturdy hand on the umbrella, while the other wrapped itself around the dank girl, making her heart swell with warmth.

With the path of hydrangea flowers guiding their way, the duo walked home at an oddly leisure pace for such horrible weather, neither of them wanting this day to ever end.

Maybe rainy days aren't so lonely after all.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

 **Eeep Hope this turned out okay! It was my first time writing Gruvia ;o;**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **And please don't forget to check out my friend's art for it!**

 **Lindako7 . tumblr . com**

 **Hope you all have a lovely weekend!**


End file.
